


Blood, Blood (gallons of the stuff)

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: What Tyler says is, “Y’know, orgasms help with cramps.”
What Josh hears is, “I wanna fuck you on your period because I’m a freak like that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153749139798/blood-play-would-be-appreciated-idk-how-you) on tumblr who suggested blood play. ~
> 
> title is from the song 'blood' by my chemical romance.

What Tyler says is, “Y’know, orgasms help with cramps.”

What Josh hears is, “I wanna fuck you on your period because I’m a freak like that.”

Tyler’s hand is curled carefully over Josh’s hip, stroking at the soft skin beneath the hem of his shirt. Josh’s pink hair is fanned out over the pillow, his face screwed up as he hugs the heating pad closer to him.

“Is this helping at all?” Tyler asks, and Josh shakes his head on a little whimper. “Then why don’t we try what I mentioned?”

“Because it _hurts_ ,” Josh snaps, eyes flying open to glare at Tyler. “Having your dick inside me when I’m like this hurts, okay?”

Tyler nods because he knows this. That’s why they’ve never had sex with Josh on his period before. He doesn’t stop stroking Josh’s hip. “Not exactly what I had in mind.”

“So, what? You wanna rub my clit until I come and get blood all over your fingers?”

“No, I-“ Josh’s body seizes as another particularly bad cramp wracks him. Tyler shushes him and kisses the back of his shoulder, through his Panic T-shirt. “-I wanna eat you out.”

Josh actually pulls away at that, curling further in on himself and straining the cord of the heating pad over Tyler’s legs. “That’s gross.”

“Why?”

“You know how much I bleed, Ty. There’s gonna be a lot of fucking blood.”

Tyler follows Josh across the bed, skims his fingers over the waistband of Josh’s shorts instead. “C’mon, baby,” he sighs, wheedling. “At least let me try. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“This is my curse,” Josh replies gravely, and throws a dramatic arm over his face.

Rolling his eyes, Tyler pushes the tips of his fingers into Josh’s shorts and Josh jerks away again. Tyler sighs. “Are you afraid it’s gonna hurt? I won’t use my fingers, I promise.”

“I’m afraid that you’re gonna puke. That’s way too much blood, Ty. You can only swallow so much before you yak.”

“You’ve been watching too much Fight Club,” Tyler whispers into his shoulder, and starts to worm his fingers down again. “Joshie, come on. I just wanna make you feel better. If I get grossed out or if you don’t like it, we can stop.”

Josh has brought his hand to his mouth, thumbnail caught between his teeth. He’s not moving away anymore as Tyler pushes his fingers further down, just watching Tyler with worried eyes.

Tyler wants to kiss him, but doesn’t. He wants to make sure he can see how Josh reacts when he-

A brush of his fingers over Josh’s wet clit has him convulsing, though Tyler doesn’t think it’s in a bad way. He checks anyway. “You okay?”

Josh nods. “It’s sensitive.”

Humming, Tyler ghosts his fingers even further down and feels more wetness, feels Josh’s pad brushing his knuckles. It’s sticky down there, different than when Josh is covered in cum after Tyler has fucked him. He presses his fingers just against Josh’s outer lips, curls them up and scoops some of the blood off.

Josh is shaking his head, but Tyler settles his chin on Josh’s bicep and shushes him. “Just stay there for a minute. I’m trying something.”

He uses his other hand to stretch the waistband of Josh’s shorts up, so he won’t get any blood on them. Then he brings his cupped fingers up and out, blood smeared over the back of his hand, but the majority puddled on the ridges of his fingers, sinking down to his palm. As Josh watches with wide eyes he brings his hand to his mouth, stretches his tongue out, and licks the blood off of it, sucking on his fingers and moaning. Because it tastes…different than regular blood, that’s for sure. More tangy and less coppery. Because it tastes more like how Josh tastes when he’s wet, but still distinctively like blood.

“Y-You like it?” Blood rushes to Josh’s face and he blushes.

Tyler nods. “So much. Lemme eat you out, please.” He wants to kiss Josh again now, but if Josh is this wigged out by Tyler with period blood in his mouth he doesn’t think his boyfriend is going to want to taste it himself.

“If you’re sure…”

With a hungry little growl, Tyler disentangles himself from the heating pad’s cord, slips under it to sink down and arrange himself between Josh’s legs, where he runs his hands up the insides of a pair of milky calves, porcelain thighs, hooks his fingers back into Josh’s shorts and pulls.

“Wait.” He glances up, to where Josh has raised onto his elbow. “You’re gonna need a towel.”

As eager as he is, Tyler supposes Josh is right. He clambers off the bed and is halfway to the bathroom when Josh says, “Better make it two.”

He foregoes the fluffy white towels hanging beside the shower and instead opens the closet, rips two black towels out, and hightails it back to the bedroom, where Josh has two fingers in his mouth, looking pensive. There’s a bit of red at the corner of his lips.

Tyler stops at the foot of the bed. “Are you-“

Josh pops his fingers out and frowns. “I don’t know how you can like this stuff.”

Tyler giggles and kneels onto the bed, shuffling back between Josh’s legs. “I _am_ the jerk off who thinks food tastes better if you chew it with your mouth open so.” A grin, Josh laughs, and Tyler taps his thigh. “Legs up.”

With Josh’s legs raised he lays down first one towel and then the other and doesn’t let Josh get comfortable before he’s pulling at his shorts and panties (an old pair that he doesn’t care get bloody or not) up his thighs and off.

“Ty!” Josh shrieks, batting at Tyler’s hands and squeezing his legs together.

“What?” Tyler chuckles, Josh’s shorts and underwear still turned inside out in his hand. “I didn’t wanna give you the chance to pussy out.”

“My-“ Josh says, and there’s another, prettier, blush making its way into his face. He’s staring at Tyler’s hand.

Tyler looks down and sees what Josh sees - the pad, stained red with blood. A dark glob sits on top sliding down and onto Tyler’s finger. Where he licks it away, closes his eyes, and groans.

“You really like it?” Josh asks, and Tyler nods.

He sets Josh’s panties aside, pad up so no blood gets on the sheets, and cups his hands on Josh’s knees. “Lemme see.”

Surprisingly, Josh doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s still blushing, obviously nervous or embarrassed or both, but his eyes are steady on Tyler’s as he opens his legs, lets his ankles bracket Tyler’s thighs.

There’s so much blood Tyler can’t see through it between Josh’s legs. It’s dripping off of him like rain, pooling on the towel already. There’s some smeared around the tops of his thighs, two messy circles, brilliant against Josh’s white skin. It’s these he attacks first, leaning in quickly and smoothing his tongue over the blood with his hands curled under Josh’s knees.

Josh’s breath hitches and a gentle hand places itself in Tyler’s hair.

Tyler licks the blood from his other thigh and then runs his fingers through the mess between his legs. Josh shudders and arches, hips leaving the bed and sending another downpour of blood to the towels. This Tyler scoops up and smears around his lips, sticks inside his mouth and sucks off of his fingers. Josh moans and turns his head to the side.

“Everything okay?” Tyler asks, and when he does some of the blood from his lips gets sprayed back onto Josh’s thighs by his teeth.

“Mhm. Just…still hurts.” Josh clamps a hand down over his abdomen and massages carefully.

Tyler pushes his hand up to join, smearing blood over Josh’s mound and into the dip of his stomach. “Lemme take care of that, then.”

The first pass of his tongue over Josh - from his cunt to his clit - is heaven, blood sharp on his tongue as he swallows half and lets the other half drizzle out from between his lips, over his chin.

“Fuck, Ty.” Josh now has both hands on his belly, kneading.

Tyler nods and licks again, presses his tongue down hard over Josh’s clit to see him squirm. He does this over and over until with every press he gets a rush of cum and blood leaking out of Josh, running down the swell of his ass and onto the towel. Then he takes Josh’s hand, squeezes, and pushes his face against Josh’s cunt just to feel him squeeze back, sucking at Josh’s opening with his nose pressed to Josh’s clit.

“Tyler, I’m-“

When Tyler pulls back there’s blood everywhere, his effort to clean Josh’s thighs having been in vain as there’s blood smeared back over them almost to the midway point. It’s not as thick as it was before he started, but there’s blood streaked over Josh’s cunt and his clit, in the creases where the plumpness of his thighs meets the curve of his outer lips.

He can feel it on his face, too, like some macabre smile. Stretching onto both cheeks, on his lips and chin, smudged over the bridge of his nose. He does his best to lick it off, but there would be no point anyway.

Josh isn’t finished yet.

Close, but not finished.

Underneath the tartness of the blood he can taste more and more of Josh, of his sweetness as he gets closer and closer, legs trembling and his breath coming quicker.

“You feel any better?” Tyler asks, and Josh nods fervently, hands in Tyler’s hair trying to push him back down.

With a chuckle, Tyler goes. He presses the backs of his fingers against Josh’s opening, not pushing in, just applying pressure. His lips he suctions over Josh’s clit, starting to suck hard as he pushes his hand against Josh rhythmically, blood squelching through his fingers as Josh starts to grind down against him.

His hands are pulling hard at Tyler’s hair, legs closing in to box around Tyler’s head, and now there’s blood on his ears as well. But he keeps sucking, keeps putting pressure on the outside of Josh’s cunt, until there’s a squeak, Josh goes very still, and Tyler feels - through the mess of blood and cum and spit - Josh’s inner muscles contract powerfully. This pushes yet more blood out, which Tyler abandons Josh’s clit for, sliding down and opening his mouth, setting the tip of his tongue just below where Josh’s opening starts, letting the blood gush in.

“Oh, _Tyler_ ,” Josh sighs, as Tyler flicks his tongue again and again against the contractions, scooping blood out and either swallowing it or spitting it out over his chin, getting himself messy.

He continues to give blood-soaked little kitten licks to Josh’s clit as he comes down, hands stroking over Tyler’s hair and a little at his ears, getting Josh’s fingertips sticky and red.

“Much better,” Josh tells him before he can even ask, kneeling back up. His hands he lays palms up on his knees, letting Josh catch his breath.

There’s blood every-fucking-where. Some drips from his chin onto his chest and trickles down to the little pudge of his stomach. He’s hard in his boxers.

Josh sits up and puts his hand in Tyler’s, just for a moment. “Let’s clean up in the shower,” he says, and then he’s squirming a hand into Tyler’s boxers. “And I’ll help you out.”

He takes hold of Tyler’s cock with his hand soaked in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
